edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Halloween Tales of Terror
rEd,Edd, n' Eddy's Halloween Tales of Terror! Written by G.R. 5/27/1998 Double D:"Hello everyone, my name is Eddward, this year's Halloween special is rather frightnening to some viewers. I suggest you advise your children to not watch this for it is too scary. So tuck in your children in bed and say Goodnight. Oh screw it, what fun is Halloween without spooky tales to send shivers down your spine? Listen closely, and enjoy. Happy Hallow's Eve!" Rolf was in a bad mood. The Son of a Sheperd did not understand Halloween. He did not know why people would give out candy to strangers. He wa walking by the Old Treehouse when he heard giggling from above. He climbed the ladder and saw that the Eds were sitting inside. Ed was holding a book that read "Scary Stories to tell in the Dark". "Time for the tales of terror, boys!" said Eddy full of glee, "Who goes first?" Ed was sniggering, "Ooh!Pick me Eddy!" Eddy replied, "Alright Lumpy, keep your monobrow on. You go first." Ed giggled and held the flashlight to his face. "Goblins and Ghouls, Witches and Ghosts!" ''''The Plank' 'Kevin and Nazz was out alone on a date on the old hill. The two were listening to music on the radio, when a news bulletin broke in. "Breaking news." it said "A serial killer has escaped from the old Hammingsburgh Juvenile Corrections Facility, he is heading south in the woods, he is armed with a knife, his left hand is missing. In it's place is a Plank!" Nazz became worried, "Let's roll up the windows." she said. Kevin agreed, "That's a good idea," said Kevin, "Hammingsburgh is not too far from here." "Maybe we should go home." said Nazz. "We're safe Nazz," said Kevin,"There is nothing to fear." Nazz was scared, "I don't care I want to go home." Kevin replied,"Look, Nazz, he's not going to climb all the way up here." Nazz said, "Just take me home." Kevin sighed in frustration,"Girls are always afraid of everything." As soon as Kevin started the car, Nazz heard a scratching noise nearby her door. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Kevin chuckled, "Probably your imagination." '' ''When they got home, Nazz asked,"Would you like to come inside for some Hot cocoa?" "No thank you," said Kevin, "I got to get back home." He went to open the door for her and to his surprise, hanging on the door handle was a Plank!' "Ed, said Eddy, '"That wasn't scary." "It was to me Eddy," said Ed. "I agree with Eddy", said Double D,'" The story wasn't scary at all." Eddy grinned,"I got a story that will give you night mares for a week." "Do tell Eddy." said Ed "Alright," said Eddy, "Just don't say I didn't warn you." '''Rolf Kevin and Jonny were best friends and both were farmers. Everything around the farm was completely boring. Until one day, Jonny had an idea. "Let's make a doll," he said, "We can put it in the field to scare away the birds." Kevin agreed, "That's a good idea, we'll make it a scarecrow." Jonny thought for a moment and said, "It should look like Rolf." Rolf was a man they both hated, he was a European farmer with a bad attitude. They got a long piece of Plank. Placed some straw and clothing on him. It wore a yellow shirt with red stripes and blue jeans with floppy red shoes. Then brought some straw, painted it blue and placed it on the Plank's head. Then they painted his face. Two small beady eyes, pointed nose, and a twisted frown. Every now and then, Kevin and Jonny would go to the field and if they were in a good mood, they would play around and talk with the Plank as if it was the real Rolf. "How's the weather Rolf?" asked Kevin, Jonny would reply in Rolf's accent, "Fine Kevin, The Son of the Sheperd has finally found a way to keep the Meatball away from Wilfred." And the two would laugh. If they were in a bad mood, they would smother fruit all over the Plank's face. "How do you like that Rolf?" asked Kevin nastily, "You better eat it too." threatened Jonny. Then the two would laugh and laugh but Rolf didn't. One morning, while Kevin was smothering fruit on Rolf's face, he heard Rolf grunt. "Did you hear that?" asked Jonny. "Maybe a mouse got into Rolf's straw and was making that noise." said Kevin. They agreed to this. Every now and then the Plank would grunt, and Kevin and Jonny ignored this, until one day while they were eating breakfast, Rolf was sitting in the corner on a small stool, when all of a sudden he stood up and walked outside and climbed on the roof and trotted like a horse. The when night fell, he climbed back down and sat in the corner again. This terrified the two, and decided to leave the next day to the market to sell milk. The next day, the two gatherfed the cows and left to the valley, however an hour later, Jonny realized something. "We forgot the milk buckets!" "We must've left them with Rolf!" said Kevin. Neither of the two wanted to go back, but they played Rock,Paper, Scissors for it, it was Kevin to go back,"Don't worry," said Kevin," I'll be back soon." ''' '''An hour passed,and Kevin didn't come back. Jonny decided to look for him. He returned back to the farm, with Kevin nor Rolf in sight. He searched everywhere. Finally he spotted Rolf on the roof, holding a blood stained dagger. "I must admit Eddy." said Double D, "That was a bit frightnening." Ed nodded. Eddy made a triumphant grin, "Try to top that!" Double D smirked, "I believe I can. This story was told in the 1800's, by a very sad poet." The Raven By Ed-gar Allen Poe "Once upon a midnight dreary while I sat weak and weary, upon the night I look upon before, I grieve for the lost Nazz- Lenore. She be nameless here on earth, taken afore, and how I'll grieve her death forever more. A knock came upon my door, 'Tis some visitor,' I said, 'Just this and nothing more.' I came forward to open thy door, I said,'Sir or Madam, truly I implore, forgive thy self for one so captioning, for I was clearly napping afore.' I opened the door. Darkness, that's all it was just this and nothing more. Long I stood there wondering or "veering" to such fascinated things searing, which I implore, I immediantly shut the door. I heard a knocking once more, this time coming from my window shutter door, I walked forward to advance it afore, and immediantly opened the door. There flew a dark feathered fowl with a thick eyebrow, flew upward and perched itself on the bust Pallas upon my door. I chuckled at the thought of being frightened by bird of lore that sits upon my door. 'Surely thy fowl,' I said, ' or art thy craven, are surely just not a pesky raven, tell thy name I truly implore, what is thy name? Does thy come from Hammingsburgh Moor or thy Plutonian Shore?' ''' '''Qouth the Raven, "Uh...Nevermore?" " Shocked I was upon to hear thy fowl speak ,of what wonderous words that he spoke of his beak. I wheeled my chair to sit upon front of the door, to see what thy fowl would speak of more. Qouth the Raven, "Nevermore!" But soon the air grew denser, and upon my sensor of lore, the seraphim tingled of their foot falls afore. 'Oh wretched be!' I cried, 'Why has God sent thee to cause thyself to grieve of upon the shore, of the lost Nazz-Lenore?' ' '''Qouth the Raven,"Nevermore!" ' ''Prophet!' I shrieked, ' Bird or Fiend! Leave Thyself upon no more, take thy beak out thy heart and leave through the Plutonian Shore!" ' '''Qouth the Raven, "Nevermore!" 'Then be that our sign of parting bird, and leave thy bust of my door and leave to the Plutoni--''' '''Interrupted the Raven,"Nevermore!" 'Why you little!' ' '" I chased thy Raven across thy room yet he managed to outsmart me afore. He flew to the bookshelf, and dropped books upons my head, and dropped the entire shelf upon me, but I wasn't dead. And with the Raven still sitting, sitting upon the bust of Pallas upon my chamber door, did I realize that my soul was trapped underneath the Raven's shadow and shall be lifted... Nevermore." "That wasn't scary at all Double D!" said Eddy. "Im afraid this Hallow's Eve wasn't frightening, gentlemen." said Double D. "I'm hungry," said Ed, "Let's go eat some Treats." "Oh yeah," siad Eddy,"Halloween has just begun tonight, let's go trick or treating." The three Ed's climbed down the treehouse, but did not notice the terrified Rolf hanging onto the one of the branches. He climbed down and went back to his house. As soon as Halloween ended, Rolf got into bed and was frightened of the tales. He looked out the window and saw the Raven perched outside laughing at him. "Ooh," he said, "Rolf hates Halloween!" why ed saids i like halloween as mush as gravy The End HAPPY HALLOWEEN !